High Strung
by HybridPlaything
Summary: They say opposites attract, and there are no two opposite people then Wufei and Duo. Only problem is they don't quite see the attraction. Starts off 02xOC ends up being 02x05. Being Edited.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Damn it Maxwell we don't have time for this!"

"Chill out Wu, maybe if ya were getting laid ya wouldn't be so high strung." Laughter was apparent in the American's voice.

"We are not discussing this Maxwell." The Chinese's tone was firm and unyielding.

Duo huffed in annoyance as he pulled a pair of faded gray jeans over his bared backside, Wufei never wanted to talk about his lack of love life and constant stress of being a preventer. Both Heero and Wufei wanted to join but Duo wasn't to sure he liked the idea but to prevent any arguments he was going to go have a chat with Une about being a potential partner for Wufei, who was having trouble keeping a solid partner due to his intense focus and sharp tongue. In fact, if Wufei hadn't shown up on his door step a week ago looking like the Justice ranting fifteen year old he used be, then Duo wouldn't have given a second thought to joining the agency but something needed to change, and apparently Wufei felt that way too.

"It wouldn't be so bad if Une could find someone with a brain and didn't try to sleep with me the first day." Wufei grolwed out as Duo brushed out his tangled mass of earthy locks. Duo laughed and replied as he seperated the chestnut sea, "Maybe ya should just give into one 'em. Ya haven't been laid in what three years?"

Wufei flinched but recovered quickly enough to answer, "Yes about three, but as I said we're not discussing that Maxwell."

Duo smirked as he pulled a grey mechanic's shirt on, with his back to Wufei, the other male was able to clearly see the name of Duo's lover stitched across the shoulders.

"Don't you have your own clothes here Maxwell? That shirt says 'Hisoka' across the back." Wufei sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't mind anybody knowing that Hisoka pretty much owns me."

"You're _not_ a possession to be owned Maxwell." Wufei argued as they left the apartment for the motorcycle waiting at on the street.

Duo rolled his eyes and shrugged they had had that argument many times as well and they were running late as it was. So Duo relied on an age old tactic, distraction. "Oh hey you brought Nataku! I was wonder when it would be done." Duo enthused ignoring this argument again. "Ya know I've been thinking I managed to salvage enough of ' Scythe to be made into a bike, what'd ya think?" he asked hoping to steer his friend from persuing the matter.

"Sounds good. You were a good pilot and you would probably find flying down the streets therapuetic." Wufei said with slight amusement in his voice.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not." Duo smiled when Wufei raised a brow, "The Wufei I know would insult me and you practically gave me a compliment. Finally gonna go through with your threat to render me braidless?" He joked but Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Come on we're late and Une hates to be kept waiting."


	2. Chapter 1

**One**

The meeting with Lady Une had gone well enough but Duo was beginning to wonder if he could deal with Wufei's temper much longer. He had never been one to be on time to anything and it was a wonder he got his missions done in a timely manner. He chuckled then, thinking it was probably from spending time with the other pilots that could keep time. He would adapt eventually. "Hey Wu, let's go out tonight and celebrate. Hisoka's out in Japan for the next week and you still owe me for missing my birthday." Duo spoke as they headed down to the garage where Wufei had left his motorcycle. The man looked over Duo like he had grown a second head and calmly informed him "Maxwell, I didn't forget your birthday I sent you a card and a tin of cookies. You said it was the worst tasting present ever I recall." Duo let out a manic laugh and clapped Wufei on the shoulder, "Yup the worst cookies ever so you owe me for that!"

Returning Maxwell to his lover's apartment wasn't what Wufei had in mind when Duo declared they celebrate and the minute he sat down and had his first drink he wished he would have left when he had the chance because Duo was setting up last year's present. The damn thing was going to haunt him for the rest of his life, not because it was apparently Duo's favorite gift from Wufei but because of what the gift was._ 'Damned karaoke machine, damn myself for buying it for the idiot, and damn the idiot for probably planning this.'_ Wufei thought with narrowed eyes. "Maxwell I refuse to sing, I'll watch but I will not sing tonight...Or any other night before you ask!" he added hastily as he saw Duo open his mouth then pout. "But _Wu_ please? Just one song no one's gonna know I promise!" Duo whined like a child but Wufei refused still. Pouting more Duo flipped the machine on and turned on the T.V and began sorting through the various songs he had loaded into the song and looked for one of his favorites and inwardly wondered what Wufei would make of it, smiling he let the song start and pulled the mike to his mouth.

"_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today"_

Wufei's lips quirked into a half smile as he closed his eyes. He knew this song, he knew it well, Duo often sung it when he was feeling down or lonely, which Wufei didn't really understand. Maybe if he payed more attention to the words. So with eyes closed he listened to do hit every note with every word and tried to piece together the meaning of the song.

_I am just a man  
>Not superhuman<br>I'm not superhuman  
>Someone save me from the hate<em>

The Chinese man's brow furrowed a bit as he thought weren't they all a step away from the edge after seeing war? And weren't they more then just men? They were gundam pilots. Teen terrorists. Orphans. Brothers. Heroes. _'But aren't we still hated and feared?'_ The thought stung more then it should have.

_It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>Falling from my faith today  
>Just a step from the edge <em>

_Just another day in the world we live_

Wufei didn't want to remember so he opened his eyes, but he didn't see Duo in Hisoka's apartment. No he was center stage in some club, dressed to kill, eyes drawing in anyone they saw, and voice drowning those fortunate enough to hear him. He blinked and the vision was gone. It was him and Duo in the apartment again.

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time"<em>

Wufei narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the words to this song, nor did he appreciate the thoughts that accompanied it. No he buried that memory for a reason.


	3. Chapter 2

**Two**

Duo finished his last song and looked over to his companion who was polishing off his eighth beer of the night and smiled. He was going to make the stubborn one sing, or talk through a song; so he set about picking the shortest and most stupidest sond he had and _'Wu will never know what hit him.'_ he thought as he smiled a predatory smile and he set up the song.

_'How the hell did I end up here! I said I wouldn't sing, I won't!' _Wufei thought as he stood staring at the words on the screen of Duo's T.V, he didn't recogonize the song and wondered if the baka choose the song on purpose or if it was just randomly selected.

"Aw c'mon Wu! I'll restart the song it's so short." Duo whined and as he reset the song and paused. "C'mon Wu just this one, _please?_" he pouted with bright watery eyes and a trembling lower lip. Duo prayed this face would work since he picked it up off Quatre whenever the blonde bombshell wanted something from Trowa _'Or from me. Damn I've fallen for this face too! It has to work on Wufei, please work on Wu.'_ he thought as he stopped the tremble in his lips and bit down gently on it.

_'No, be strong Chang Wufei.' _the internal battle was still going on and Duo tried so very hard to break his pout and laugh outright at his friend. He wondered if he would get his way since he had yet to break the 'Perfect Soldier' and get himto sing, then again he hadn't offered anyone else to make a fool of themselves in his presence. _'It's just one song and no one will know. Duo promised nobody would find out. Damn I'm going soft. Damn those eyes as well, they'll be the death of me one day.'_ Wufei thought as he heard himself reply with a resigned "Fine." To say Duo was surprised was an understatement, but he was pleased none the less.

Duo smiled like Wufei had just given him a rebuilt Deathsythe and pushed play as he sat and got comfy in the overstuffed armchair his lover favored. Wufei sighed one last time before bringing the mike to his lips. _'Why do I do this to myself?'_ he thought as the words began to leave his mouth. Sadly the answer wasn't forthcoming.

"Do you like waffles?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Three**

After having made a fool of himself Wufei sat back to watch Duo sing through a few more songs and the braided one was content to let Wufei gradually nod off. He picked a variety of slow soothing songs and Wufei was both pleased and surprised by the selections Duo made but before he could think much on it he felt the stress of the day catch up on him and found himself very tired. So tired that he just fell asleep on the couch without the worry of Duo minding.

When Duo noticed Wufei had left the conscious world he began to shut off and put away the music machine and clean up all the empty bottles of beer. Then he went to the guuest room and turned down the cover before going back to the living room to retrieve Wufei. He was very careful not to stir or jar the former pilot to much as there was a very real probability of Wufei waking up with fists flying, but Wufei didn't stir. He did the opposite, in fact, The moment Duo had him secured to his chest Wufei wrapped his arms around Duo's neck kand took a deep shuddering breath before settling again. Duo was a bit confused but thought nothing of it as he laid his friend down, removed his shoes and took the tie from his hair before covering him up and leaving the room. They had a good time and Duo slept easy knowing Wufei would probably be hungover in the morning since it was rare the other male got out and enjoyed the drink.

_'Ugh. Thank Nataku it's sunday...How much did Maxwell let me drink?'_ The thoughts in the Chinese pilot's head were sluggish and his stomache was upset. _'Damn Maxwell and his idea of celebrating...Oh dear Nataku what the hell did I do last night? I sang? The bastard got me to sing? Damnit...Oh something smells good, but I dont want to get up.'_ Wufei let his mind wander as he burrowed further into the soft blankets and plush pillow. _'Pillow? Blankets? Wasn't I on the couch...Oh what is Maxwell making it smells sooo good.'_

Duo chose that moment to walk into the room with a plate balanced on one hand and a cup of orange juice in the other, "Morning Wu, I hope you slept well. I made breakfast." Duo said pleasantly enough that warning bells were ringing in Wufei's head or it was the hangover. "Tell me Wu, do _you_ like waffles?" the grin that Duo wore threatened to eat his face and Wufei only moaned in despair, "I'm going to kill you Maxwell." Duo laughed as he placed down Wufei's breakfast and replied, "Not with that hangover, eat up Wu."


	5. Chapter 4

**Four**

Three weeks. It had been three weeks ago that Wufei had gotten drunk with Maxwell. The Chinese man wouldn't admit that he had had a good time and was secretly thankful that the braided idiot was his closest friend. Despite their opposing natures and outlooks the two got along surprisingly well even during the war when Wufei had been more closed off to the others. He supposed it had something to do with they way they both ran head first into battle, not always taking the time to formulate a strategy. He found it odd that the two were able to get along back in their war days now that he took time to reflect on it and one instance in paticular came to the front of his mind almost unbidden.

"_Hey Wu, mind if I join ya out here? Heero and Trowa are working on mission reports and I don't wanna bother 'em." Duo's voice was soft as he tried not to disturb the katas that the shorter pilot was going through._

_Wufei stilled for a moment as he listened to the American before he moved into the next form and answered. "Heero told you to be silent or leave again." It wasn't a question and Duo shrugged knowing that Wufei would have something to say eventually; the American moved to the shade of the peach tree not ten paces from Wufei's right and sat down. "What were you doing that was a bother to him?"_

"_Nothing really just listening to some new music I picked up for my next recon mission and sorting it into a good playlist. It wasn't even loud like normal." Duo said with fustration. It wasn't odd for the two to have talks like this; in fact Duo spent most of his time with Quatre or Wufei and when he was with Heero he always felt that he was an annoyance but not with 04 or 05."I see. Did you find the song I suggested for you Maxwell?" The Chinese male knew that Yuy felt some form of attraction to the American but his confused emotions caused him to be a bit more sharp with the braided male and Wufei wondered if the Wing pilot ever noticed what he was doing to the 'God of Death'._

"_Yeah...Lucifer's Angel. Is that how ya think of me?" He asked and Wufei stopped in his routine to look at the other male and as onyx locked with violet, he noted that he wasn't just seeing the jester Duo portrayed. He was seeing the orphan from L2 and the dark persona kept in check by the cheerful facade; those eyes were seeking something from Wufei and he didn't quite know what but he would try to reassure those eyes of whatever he could. _

"_Maxwell listen to your music while I finish my katas. And turn it up so I can hear what you call music." The faint smile he gave the other boy seemed to light up his expression as a cheerful smile spread across his face as he turned up his music and started the song that cemented the deeper bond the two shared._

"Hey Wu, mind if I join ya out here?" Duo's voice broke Wufei's thoughts and he smiled as the sense of deja vu swept over him. "I was going through my playlists and thought ya might like some music to go with your morning ritual." The braided male smiled as he pulled out his music player and turned up the volume.

"Good Morning Maxwell, I have to admit I'm surprised to see you up before noon. Is it a special occasion?" The Chinese man asked with a teasing tone and Duo laughed before asking "Are you serious?" Wufei raised a delicate brow in question and Duo blinked in astonishment.

"Really Wufei! You should remember your own birthday!" Duo exclaimed before the two shared a Wufei replied, "I think we have hung out far too long. Your killing my brain cells, Maxwell."

The comment only served to make Duo laugh harder but he was suddenly quiet when the music switched to a familiar song and his eyes slid closed "Ya remember this song?" Wufei remembered and nodded but realized Maxwell still had his eyes close before responding a quiet 'yes'. The rest of the morning was spent out in the courtyard of the Preventer's building while Wufei went through his routine and Duo quietly sang various songs as he sat in the shade of a single tree.


	6. Chapter 5

**Five**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Dragon."

"Get Reaper before he does something stupid!"

Wufei cursed as he dropped his reports on his desk and dashed to the break room where his partner, Duo, was last seen. He wondered what could have Une in such a pissy mood that it required him to prevent his friend from doing something. There weren't a whole lot of triggers for Maxwell and in fact Wufei could only name about four. 'C_hildren. Churches. Hisoka. Or any of us gundam pilots.'_ Wufei didn't even stop as he passed the break room, no point since the door was hanging off it's hinges, Maxwell was on the move and the scared employees of Preventers were only to happy to point Wufei in the right direction.

Bursting from the main building and heading for the garage, Wufei was nearly rundown by a motorbike. Correction, by _his_ motorcycle. It came to a screeching halt just an inch away from him; Wufei was understandably in momentary shock as he looked from his bike to the rider with narrowed eyes.

Duo removed his helmet and his violet eyes were flashing dangerously; a sure sign that Shinigami was a hair's breath away from breaking free of his confines. "Chang. Move."was all he said to his partner and Wufei knew something was definitely wrong and he cursed Une for not letting him know what was up.

"Maxwell report." An old war command, but a useful one. These old commands usually pushed Shinigami away long enough for Duo to recover his control or to replace his jester's mask. It was also a damn good way to figure out what the hell your partner was thinking when he refused to let you in on one of his harebrained schemes.

Duo's eyes flashed with annoyance but it was gone as soon as it came. "Reaper in transit to New York. Recovery Mission. Target Hisoka Yamaguchi." Wufei was a bit unnerved with the uniform reply as it reminded him of how Heero would report, but the mention of Duo's lover made things a little clearer.

"Target status?" Wufei had to ask if he was going to be able to keep Duo from doing something rash. He knew for a fact that Duo was a possessive male; this didn't seem to bother Hisoka though so Wufei never made a deal out of it.

Duo looked uncertain then, almost like he didn't know how he should answer. "Wounded?" was his shaky reply and for the first time Wufei saw fear in the eyes of Death. The China man nodded, "Mission accepted. Scoot back Maxwell, I'll drive."

As Duo moved to his customary place as passenger, Wufei contacted Une. "Earth this is Dragon."

"Report."

"Dragon and Reaper en route to Preventer Airfield. Require shuttle to New York a.s.a.p."

"Granted, shuttle leaves in ten. Keep him safe Dragon."


	7. Chapter 6

**Six**

The flight to New York was the most unpleasant flight Wufei had ever endured. Maxwell was wound tighter then a spring and was nervously pulling and wringing his braid so badly that Wufei was actually concerned that his partner would render himself braid-less in his worry. Getting up he made his way to the first aid kit and pulled out two quick dissolving sedatives and dropped them into a cold bottle of water. When all traces of the pill were gone Wufei gave the bottle to an oblivious Duo; the China man figured the sedative would keep Duo down for an hour, two tops, just long enough to get to New York.

Two hours later they were departing from the airfield and Duo was practically snarling at his friend every time Wufei moved towards him. "Dirty trick Wu. Why the fuck did you drug me?" he growled at they mounted the bike and made their way to the hospital Une clarified as housing Hisoka. "Simple you needed to recover so that you can face your lover without Shinigami making an appearance. That and you were damn near ready to rip your braid out. Doubt Hisoka would be happy with that being the hair guy that he is." Wufei tried desperately to calm his irate partner and his weak attempt at humor seemed to do the trick as most of the tension left his body and Wufei realized that Duo was only angry because he had not understood why Wufei found it necessary to sedate him.

When they arrived at the hospital Wufei didn't let Duo ask about Hisoka's whereabouts; Une had already given Wufei the details and was leading Duo to the ICU. When Duo realized where they were he stopped and grabbed Wufei's arm and forced him to answer a few questions. The first being "Why is Hisoka in Intensive Care?" the second one being "Why wasn't I told? Une said he was at here because he was involved in an altercation with an overzealous fan."

Duo was back to growling and Wufei gently removed himself from Maxwell's bruising grip. "He is here because the altercation wasn't so bad when you were told the details. Hisoka was propositioned by a co-worker; he promptly and gently let his co-worker know he was already involved and left the building but not before said co-worker lashed out accusing Hisoka of leading him on. During the tussle Hisoka knocked his head against a sharp surface, we're not sure what exactly but Une has a team looking into it." Wufei paused to rub his hand along the back of his neck while he tried to figure how to explain the rest.

Duo was visibly upset with the story and tried to wait patiently while Wufei tried to compose himself; he was silently thankful to Une for having got so much information while he was knocked out, _'No thanks to Wu. But I guess I shouldn't be to hard on him I wasn't in any shape to do anything.'_ The American thought before Wufei continued his tale.

"Apparently the co-worker who propositioned Hisoka had a girlfriend who he dumped before going to Hisoka. When she found out why and who she had been dumped for she sought to exact revenge. Posing as company insurance she made her way to Hisoka's room and intended to slit his wrists or throat." Wufei involuntarily flinched as Duo's eyes burned a deep violet before darkening to near complete black and it gave him the appearance of a possessed man, but he continued, "A nurse making routine rounds heard the commotion and found Hisoka fighting off the female while bleeding from several places. She managed to separate the two but Hisoka was already covered in cuts and stab wounds from a knife the woman managed to smuggle in."

Duo sighed and closed his eyes for a moment to try and recoved his shredded control when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You might not have a lot of time Duo, Une says he has a fifty-fifty chance at pulling through. Let me take you to him so that he knows he has a reason to stay."


	8. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Duo sat patiently by his lover's side as he willed big crimson eyes to open. They didn't and Duo had to sigh in defeat. Wufei had fallen asleep about half an hour ago, but Duo didn't blame the man. He was a good friend to have cleared everything up for Duo just so he could sit in the hospital and he had to be honest; the last eight hours had been hectic. So hectic that Wufei had just told Duo to sit down and shut up; not surprising but what was a little different was that the 'Solitary Dragon' seemed to go out of his way to make sure everything went smoothly. He had all the facts and had already arranged for this whole ordeal to be cleared up upon the awakening of Hisoka. Or his demise; but Duo didn't dare think such things.

Duo leaned away from the prone form of his lover and thought back on how he had managed to keep himself in the Chinese boy's good graces. He knew he was more then likely a pest to the boy six years ago when they were fifteen, young and reckless. Well Duo was reckless but not suicidal like his one time crush Heero. Something about seeing the boy willing to sacrifice himself for the mission was oddly pleasing to Duo but he had only ever admitted that to Quatre and the blonde sooner die then betray him.

And thinking of Quatre only made Duo think of Trowa, who for a long time was enemy number one. He had confessed to being the OZ trainee to destroy Deathscythe, and it took a long time to fully trust the Latin male again. Trowa still tried to make it up to him every time the five pilots got together, but Duo's favorite thing Trowa had ever done for him was introduce him to Hisoka. It was at Quatre's third quarterly reunion that he insisted on hosting so none of us fell out of contact that guests were actually allowed to be brought, mainly because Relena wanted a chance to see (stalk) Heero. Trowa used the opportunity to set Duo up on a blind date, and don't be fooled by the silent pilot; he could be a sneaky son of a goat as he proved on that day.

Duo had shown up with Wufei since both had been on L2 at the time, Wufei working a case for preventers and Duo working in a salvage yard as a mechanic. Quatre showed up with Relena since the two often plotted grand charities and other such world changing events; Trowa showed up with a photographer of all things. And Heero, true to form, showed up alone. Duo however was curious about Trowa bringing in a photographer since Quatre was absolutely vicious when it came to protecting the pilots from the media hounds, but Kitty Kat seemed perfectly cool with the redhead practically treating him like a long lost friend or brother.

When Trowa finally dragged the photographer from Quatre and Relena, who seemed to recognize the ginger too, Duo and Wufei were treated to introductions. Hisoka, as Duo found out was the redhead's name, was a popular upcoming photographer who worked exclusively with Quatre during public events. He had also been at Trowa's latest circus performance and was taking shots of it for some project Quatre was working on, Duo would later find out it to be an autobiography, and was invited to share his work and meet some friends. The eighteen year old photographer was a bit odd in Duo's mind during that first encounter; he liked the kid but he spoke so formally that Duo had cracked and asked him act his age because he was so uncomfortable.

Hisoka had laughed for a good five minutes before admitting that it had been a while since he had relaxed, then startled Duo by asking if he knew anything about explosives as Hisoka was a demolitions tech during the war and just like that Duo and the photographer were engaged in an intense discussion over detonators, wires and explosive compound ratios and equations so difficult that even Heero might have had trouble following the conversation.

A soft groan broke Duo's musing as he once again hovered over his lover's form and he was rewarded with rust colored eyes looking dazedly back at him. "Hey stay with me love." he whispered softly and Hisoka nodded before he closed his eyes and drifted off again. Duo sighed, it hadn't been much but it was better then nothing, he settled down to rest and wait some more. He hated waiting.


	9. Chapter 8

**Eight**

The ride to the hospital was quiet and filled with thoughts of the occupant three former pilots were going to see. The tall and silent Rashid took a moment to glance at the three men in the rear view mirror and was amazed to see three faces lost in thought but one stoic face was replaced with a small smile and a slight twitch in the shoulders and Rashid couldn't help but wonder what the normally stoic Heero Yuy found amusing. "Master Heero?" the big Arabian male questioned drawing both Quatre and Trowa's attention to the former Wing pilot.

"Do you remember our first casual outing with Hisoka?" Heero asked and Quatre let loose a stream of giggles as he closed his eyes to relive the memory. Trowa smiled and answered "Isn't that when Duo propositioned you but Hisoka answered before you could get over your blush?"

At this Quatre burst into a full belly laugh and Heero glared at Trowa. "He didn't proposition me." Heero stated though all three knew that Duo did just as Trowa said.

"Right," started Quatre as he reigned in his laughter, "singing 'I need a Hero' dressed to kill in a karaoke bar half drunk isn't a proposition from Duo Maxwell. Just as the encore of 'Something in your Mouth' wasn't enough to get you and Chang blushing like school girls." Quatre just managed to spit out as he burst into laughter again.

Heero groaned, "I wasn't blushing and as for Chang I think he was enjoying the show almost as much as Hisoka was. He certainly didn't waste time pulling Duo into a heated kiss the moment he got off stage." At this Trowa laughed, because that was a dead on statement.

"Duo didn't seem to mind that someone picked up on his offer. Granted with the way he was dressed I'm surprised people weren't jumping onto the stage to get him. I'll admit that had Hisoka not got to him first he would have found himself in bed with Quatre and me." Trowa said as if he was talking about the weather and Quatre squeaked and flushed a deep red before punching his lover in the arm. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone that!"

All four people laughed then as Quatre reaction had been quite funny and even the blond thought so. "You think Wufei is taking care of Duo?" Quatre asked once all the laughter had died down. Heero and Trowa were quiet for a few minutes before Heero spoke up. "I believe so. Duo says they have a routine of sorts since Chang only kept regular contact with him."

"Why is that?" Trowa asked, "They weren't two close during the war that I can remember."

"Oh they were closer then you think. Duo took some pretty heavy damage for Wufei after we had killed the alliance leaders during that stunt OZ pulled. Duo basically gave him a scolding and told him to stop being a brat and learn to get stronger." Quatre said and at the confused glance he got it was obvious that neither Duo nor Wufei had told the other two pilots about that, leaving poor Quatre to explain. "After we split up, you and Heero with the circus, me, Duo and Wufei stayed at various safe houses and attacked OZ when we could. During one attack Wufei just refused to fight and when OZ took the opportunity to take him out Duo just took the attack head on and kept fighting all the while yelling at Wufei that the weak should rely on the strong until they can get stronger themselves. But he wasn't talking about muscles or our gundams he was talking about strength of heart and willpower. It really struck a cord with Wufei." the blond finished and let the other two pilots think about that.


	10. Chapter 9

**Nine**

_**'**And the earth becomes my throne  
>I adapt to the unknown<br>Under wandering stars I've grown  
>By myself but not alone<br>I ask no one'_

The familiar sound of Duo's ring tone woke Wufei from his doze. He turned to the American to see if he was going to answer as the next verse started but the other man was asleep. Reaching over Wufei picked up the phone from where it had slipped from Duo's hand on the bed.

"This is Chang." was his greeting and his eyes widened slightly as Heero's voice answered him.

"Where's Duo?"

"Sleeping, have you made it in?"

"Hai we're at the information desk, but Quatre wanted to make sure one of you were here."

"Tell Winner ICU third floor room 1306b. See you in five." Wufei ended the call and placed the phone back in Duo's pocket before he got up and stretched. He'd been out for at least three hours and his body was stiff from sleeping in the guest chair.

The other three pilots knocked on the door six minutes later, Quatre was the first to enter though rubbing his chest a clear indication that someone was discomfited with the situation. 'He's probably picking up on Maxwell's stress.' Wufei thought as he greeted the blonde and his lover who entered right after the Arab. Heero was last to enter and he looked quite uncomfortable at being in a hospital, or in a room with distressed Duo, even if he was sleeping at the moment.

"Have you heard anything from the doctors?" Heero asked as he assessed the redhead as he slept.

"They say he's got a fifty-fifty chance. I-" Wufei was cut of as Quatre exclaimed, "And you let Duo in here? What if he has to witness his lover die?"

Wufei sighed, "I thought about that but I felt it was best if Maxwell was here. His presence might be enough to make Yamaguchi wake up."

"Or as Duo would say, 'Stay away from the light'." Trowa added with a small smile as he looked over at their adopted brother. His comment was met with a giggle from Quatre and quirk of the lips from the two more stoic pilots.

The sound of voices woke Duo a few minutes later and he groaned at the sore stiffness in his back from sleeping hunched over as he had. "Wu, what time is it?" the braided male asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and popped his back back into alignment.

"Just after five Maxwell. Did you sleep well?" He asked glad he hadn't needed to drug his friend again.

"About as well as to be expected considering I slept in such an awkward position. Has Hisoka woken at all while I was out?" He asked before he noticed the other pilots sitting in the room, "Oh hey guys, sorry I didn't see ya'll right away."

Wufei gave a small amused smile and shook his head, "You're waking habits haven't changed much. But no Yamaguchi hasn't woken yet; the doctor just stopped by though and said if he does wake then to let him know right away." Duo nodded, then gave the Chinese male a thoughtful look. "Hey Wu, did you happen to let Manaka know what's going on?"

Wufei flinched visibly at the name but quickly recovered and answered. "Yes. He should be arriving here within the next few hours. Yun was most displeased with me when I informed him too."

Duo laughed, Manaka Yun was a bit infatuated with Wufei and his idea of a courtship was something that would even have Duo cowering as it was though Duo wasn't being courted and the method of pursuit Manaka used was an endless source of amusement for Duo.

"Are we missing something here?" Quatre asked as he looked between Wufei's scowling face and Duo's laughing one. "Is there something going on between you and Manaka?" Quatre asked Wufei when Duo only shook his head and began laughing anew.

Wufei glared at his braided friend before replying to the blonde. "Yun believes himself to be in love with me and has made several misguided attempts at winning my favor." The Arab still looked confused but didn't push further. Heero, who didn't know Manaka Yun, however made his confusion clear. "Who is Manaka?"

Duo had managed to get his laughter in control and was ready to speak when Trowa beat him to it. "He's Hisoka's best friend, they met on the first day of school in Kindergarten. They were both four then and have been inseparable since. I met him about six months ago when he visited the circus with Hisoka and Duo on Halloween. He seemed like a nice guy." Trowa directed the last statement at Wufei with a raised brow, but that sent Duo into another fit of laughter and Wufei to huff and reluctantly explain.

"He is a nice guy, in public, but behind closed doors he becomes the stereotypical fairy. While that generally wouldn't bother me it just that he's almost too feminine and I am not... attracted to that." His cheeks flushed a bit but before anyone could comment he was talking again. "A woman trapped in a man's body is what Manaka Yun is. Flamboyant, gossiping, ass-grabbing fairy!" Wufei was edging towards a rant and Duo who was familiar with this cut him off with a sly, "You didn't mention cross-dressing or make-up wearing." The grin Duo wore threatened to eat the American's face.

Wufei visibly flushed scarlet and turned away from his friends and mumbled something no one could understand, but that didn't stop Duo. "What was that Wu? We didn't quite catch that." The other three pilots looked amused but didn't speak up, this was something they only got to see rarely and they were going to enjoy Wufei struck speechless.

"Maxwell, drop it or I'll be forced to silence you." The China man threatened but the braided man ignored him.

"Wu here has a fetish for bo-OW!" Duo was momentarily cut off as Wufei's fist connected with the top of his head. "What the hell Wu I wasn't going to tell them for real. OW! Knock it off!" Duo just about hollered and the other three pilots laughed at the exchange. "I would if you kept your mouth shut for once, Maxwell." Duo pouted and rubbed the sore spot he now sported but didn't push the matter further instead Trowa spoke up.

"Duo would you and Wufei like to go get a bite to eat or anything while we are here?"

The American looked thoughtful but Wufei answered before he could open his mouth, "Yes we would, thank you Barton. Come on Maxwell, we won't be gone long and Yamaguchi is in safe hands."

**Author's Note: **_Ok so I know this chapter isn't nearly enough to satisfy you, and I can't say i'm particularly happy with it but I am having troubles with my muse and beta. I know I've spoken to some of you about it. But I am working on the previous chapters and they should be updated by Halloween. Thanks for sticking with me guys, Ya'll are my inspiration to keep going. Love ya'll._

_Hybridplaything_


	11. Chapter 10

**Ten**

"Chang-sama!" a whimsical voice called out across the food court and one Chang Wufei visibly cringed before turning to the quickly approaching male. Duo watched his normally neutral partner as he flinched then schooled his features into an indifferent mask before turning to face his stubborn suitor, Duo, himself, had to do a double take of the young man quickly coming upon them. Last time he had seen him was roughly a year ago so the change in appearance was quite shocking and being unable to see Wufei's face he wondered how his partner was taking to the change. Auburn shoulder length hair had been bleached and dyed a snowy white while a fringe of bangs had been dyed in streaks that formed a rainbow over the man's right eye. Said fringe was covering most of one aqua eye while the other was clearly visible as most of the white mass had been pulled back into a messy tail and had more then a few stray strands falling from it. The biggest change though were Manaka's clothes; gone were the dress slacks and silk button ups and in their place were some of the coolest jeans the American had ever seen. Rich black and solid in color until the right knee where red diamonds checkered their way down the remaining length. His shirt was just as odd as the pants, a turtleneck two-toned in red and white. The colors separated by a harsh diagonal black stitching that was almost unnoticeable from a distance.

"Chang-sama, it's good to see you again. I went up to see Aka-chan, but your friends said I should come find you here instead." Manaka's voice broke Duo's observations as he wanted to know how Wufei was handling the changes.

"Yun." Duo could see the slight bow of Wufei's head, he was so polite it was amazing to Duo at times. "Any particular reason for your change in appearance?" Wufei asked and Duo was slightly shocked to hear the the strained quality though he doubted Manaka picked it up, as it was Duo only noticed since he had been working closely with the Chinese man for some time already.

"Does it please you Chang-sama?" Manaka asked a coy smile brightening his features and giving him a boyish look. Duo was a little surprised that the guy caught onto Wufei's strain just as easily as he had and he inwardly groaned for not sitting where he would be able to see his partners face. It was probably hilarious.

An indignant sputter was heard from Wufei before he stood and grabbed an unsuspecting Duo by the arm and dragged him up as well. "Come along Maxwell, we need to get back to the others." It was only after he was on his feet and being dragged away that Duo got a glimpse of his partner's face and he couldn't help but laugh as his friend was an interesting shade of red that was surely undiscovered by man. A swift punch to his arm had the American quiet again but it didn't stop the thoughts racing through his mind; Duo came to a decision just as they came up to Hisoka's room, Wufei was one perverted bastard.

While his partner was contemplating Wufei's mind the Chinese pilot was currently trying to find a way to gently disentangle himself from the young man that had attached himself to his other arm. If he had to admit it to himself he was attracted to Manaka's body but his personality just clashed with his far too often that and he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as the male was whispering things in his ear that made Wufei wish Duo was somewhere else and he wasn't in public, on the other hand he so thankful that the American was there and they were in public because if he gave into Manaka he knew the stubborn male would never let him go. Wufei really didn't want a clingy lover, ever.

As they neared the room Manaka suddenly let go of Wufei's arm and smiled over at Duo, "Hey Duo, mind if I talk to Chang-sama for a moment? We won't be long, I promise." Wufei was looking at the American with wide eyes full of panic and threats. Knowing he was going to pay for his choice as soon as they were alone Duo answered with a cheeky "Yeah I guess so." When onyx eyes narrowed on him, Duo knew he might have just signed his life away and knew that a tactical retreat was in order. He wisely slipped into the room with a wave.

"I kill him. Make a noose out of all that hair and strangle him, or shoot him and cut out his tongue and then shoot his tongue. Feed him to Trowa's lions maybe." Wufei was mumbling all his plans for disposing of the braided menace and was only interrupted by Manaka's body pushing up close to his. Manaka was taller by about a head and older by two years but the male was as mischievous as Duo but he seemed to focus solely on Wufei and that in itself made him far more intimidating. "Chang-sama." was little more then a whisper in his ear as Manaka pulled the band from Wufei's hair only to let his hand bury itself in the silky strands; just as Wufei was going to protest he felt the Japanese male's lips on his own. The startled gasp Wufei let out was completely taken advantage of as Manaka slipped his tongue between parted lips; the caress was gentle and Wufei couldn't help but like the feeling, it had been so long since he had been intimate with another.

Manaka was thoroughly enjoying having the proud and elusive Wufei trapped between himself and the wall; 'The only thing that could possible be better then this is if Wufei would swap our positions.' Manaka thought hazily as he delved as deep into the sweet mouth before him, breathing carefully through his nose so he could prolong his 'assault'. When finally did break the connection his eyes were hooded and filled with desire as he took in Wufei's slightly rumpled appearance and his kiss swollen lips. With an impish smirk he allowed his Chinese captive to catch his breath, then as he once more prepared to protest Manaka cut him off with another kiss. He had been chasing Wufei for two years now and he wanted to get just a sample of the proud preventer if all he was ever going to get from him were rejections and teasing half approvals. Though with the way things were going it seemed Wufei could only protest when his mouth was unoccupied, his body however didn't seem to have the will as Manaka felt the grip on his shoulders tighten before he felt Wufei's tongue put up a fight and storm into his mouth claiming dominance.

The bliss was short lived as an excited 'whoop' and the door to the room they were right next to flew open. Duo's excited wail of "Hisoka!" made the two males jump apart, Quatre appeared seconds after the door opened with a bright smile and "He's awake." before retreating, either ignoring or completely missing the 'caught in the act' look Manaka and Wufei sported. Manaka recovered first with a wide grin he tugged on Wufei's arm like a five year old. "C'mon Chang-sama!"

Entering the room Manaka dropped Wufei's arm and darted to the hospital bed opposite of Duo who was curled up next to the red haired Japanese halfling. " Aka-chan! I was so worried!" Manaka cooed to the still slightly dazed male, though that didn't seem to stop him from fussing over him. Duo was carefully cuddling his lover as close as possible, the stress clearly leaving him the longer Hisoka stayed awake. Wufei noted that Quatre was paging both the nurses and the doctor, Heero was looking at him funny and Trowa seemed to be giving an odd look to Manaka, who despite cooing to Hisoka had his eyes only on him. Wufei felt his stomach drop as a realization struck him, 'I was kissing him, and they know.'


	12. Chapter 11

**High Strung**

_**Author's Note**: OK._ This chapter was Hell to write mainly because I spoke with my muse and they completely changed the whole way the story is going to develop so be prepared to face some plot holes and such that will be fixed up at a later time, like when Christmas isn't breathing down my neck reminding me how many family members I have and who deserves a gift and who doesn't. Yeah. Anyway please do me a favor and ignore the inconsistency I am aware that there is a lot going on and it will all pan out later I promise. Thanks guys and sorry for my random updates but life kinda sucks over here at the moment but I'm working through it and I'll let ya get to the reading now. Much love to y'all!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing is owned by Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu and others. I make no claim of ownership of anything but my ideas and the stories themselves, and write for entertainment only. No copyright infringement intended.

_'Italics'_ – Thoughts

"Quotations"- Speech

**Fishy**

"Chang. I'd like a word. Alone."

Manaka's eyes narrowed on Yuy's form as they broke away from Wufei's figure for the first time since they entered the room. Jealousy was clear in his gaze though Trowa was the only one to notice it; he would speak with Manaka and Wufei about it later though.

Wufei flushed lightly but exited the room with Heero on his heels. He knew he was caught and his flush darkened with embarrassment since he had protested so strongly earlier. The poor Chinese man had to wonder what in the hell he had been thinking when he allowed Manaka to thoroughly molest his person.

"Care to explain what happened?" Yuy asked but his friend seemed to be too embarrassed to talk about it' if the ducking of his head was anything to go by. "Did he ambush you?" Heero pressed and the glare Wufei shot him was a welcome relief to the unnatural shyness the male had been displaying.

"He did not. He just...changed tactics and caught me off guard."Wufei turned away from Yuy and for the first time realized his hair was loose and hastily pulled it back into it's usual tight tail. A spare band was pulled from his pocket to tie it off. He usually had them as Duo had a tendency to snag his.

Heero raised a brow clearly not understanding how a change in tactics resulted in Wufei's rumpled state.

"Should this be a cause for concern?"

"No, it isn't. He sighed, "Shouldn't be." Wufei finally made an effort to straighten out his wrinkled shirt and pull his mask of detachment back on. Heero watched in amusement as Wufei distanced himself from the world. It was like watching a butterfly turn back into a caterpillar; Wufei went from being a twenty two year old preventer agent to the fifteen year old gundam pilot in a matter of seconds. It was really quite funny and also really sad that Wufei had yet to completely open up to anybody except Duo. It seemed the braided man and Quatre were the only ones to be able to open up wholeheartedly with the entire group. Heero mildly wondered how long it would take for Trowa, Wufei and himself to fully trust each other.

"What?" Wufei questioned when he felt Yuy's eyes linger. Before the Japanese male could answer, the door to Hisoka's room opened and out walked Trowa with a smirk that rivaled Duo's for sheer amused contentedness.

"I don't believe I've ever seen someone give Heero his own patented 'Glare of Death.' You might want to sleep with one eye open Heero." Trowa's obvious amusement made Heero frown and Wufei roll his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Wufei snipped when the European made no move to explain further.

"I've never seen Manaka so...aggressive?" Trowa began though he seemed unsure of his own way of describing Manaka's behavior. "What exactly has been going on between you two?" Wufei blushed and stuttered out something unintelligible. "It looked like he was devouring you with his eyes; finishing what he started out here and you claim that there is nothing between you. I'm curious."

"Nothing is going on. It's one sided and since when did you talk so much?" Wufei tried to justify himself after he had come to terms with the fact that the quietest person he knew just exhausted a weeks worth of words in a matter of a few short moments. Wufei ignored the curious looks of the Doctor and his nurses as they passed by, he wanted to know who was going to pick on him next.

A moment later Quatre and Manaka were standing in the hall with the other three males. Manaka immediately attached himself to Wufei's arm and the Chinese man wanted to do several things at once. Push Yun away, punch Trowa and strangle Heero. Trowa, the perceptive bastard, could see all this in Wufei's eyes and raised a brow in question.

Wufei glared, Manaka smirked, Heero chuckled and Quatre sighed. The Arab felt that his lover and the two Japanese males were having way too much fun at Wufei's expense.

"So Winner-San, how have you been?" Manaka asked drawing most of the attention away from Wufei, who was very grateful even though the leech was still attached to his arm.

"It's been well and how many times must I tell you to please call me Quatre." The Arab said with mock exasperation and a wide smile. "You look good Manaka, but what prompted the change?" He asked when he got an answering smile from the other man.

"I had my formal coming out last month." Manaka shrugged. "The press wasn't really surprised since I've never kept my relations private. But I was so tired of presenting myself like most top dollar designers and it was killing my creativity, so I decided to have a make-over. It caused quite the stir." At this he laughed. "Anyway, this is part of the new look I'll be launching in December. The reviews are promising enough that I think this could be a big hit." Manaka finished off with a proud look that was missed by everyone except the blond Arab. Quatre didn't seem to mind as he was going to use this to push for some info on the fashion designer.

"That's great!" Quatre beamed. "So your coming out was that also an announcement of your relationship with our Wufei?" The Arab watched as Manaka blushed lightly and waited to see what he and the other men would say. If they had been paying attention at all, or if Wufei was having to defend himself from teasing so much that he missed Quatre's little question.

Despite his look of disinterest Wufei seemed to gape for a moment then swung his head around to deliver a deadly glare at Quatre. Manaka just laughed.

"As satisfying as that would have been, no. Chang-sama and myself aren't involved." Manaka gave another one of those looks that made the Chinese man thankful he was in public with friends again. "Though that has never stopped me from trying."

Quatre was about to respond but Duo was suddenly outside the door and about two seconds away from going 'God of Death' on the doctor with him.

"How could you miss something like this! Not only did you misdiagnose him but now you want him in surgery when he is in no condition to coherently give his consent!" Duo ranted and his friends made to intercept him when he balled his hands into fists and made to swing at the doctor.

Wufei got to his partner first, experience allowing him to read the American better and react faster.

"Reaper, stand down." Wufei commanded sternly then added gently, "This is a civilian. Explain to me what's going on, then we can decide if blows are needed." The Chinese man gave Duo's fist a gentle squeeze before letting it drop to his side.

The remaining guys simple stood back and watched as Wufei handled Duo like the explosive he really was. It was amazing to see closed off Wufei deal with Duo's wildfire personalities with the ease of water flowing over rocks. It was easy to tell that the two worked well together and realized that this was most likely the reason Une was putting them on more high priority missions. It was an odd experience to say the least.

"This facility has lied to Preventers, Dragon." Duo's tone made it clear that this was a sin punishable by death. Considering his motto Wufei didn't doubt that if this was true then depending on the extent of the lie then whoever did do something so foolish would most likely find themselves locked up for life or facing the gallows. "They didn't even check his wounds after that cray bitch attacked him! And to make matters worse pulled a diagnosis out of a hat instead of going over his symptoms and stuff." The American was so angry he was close to tears and Wufei turned away from him so Duo could take a deep breath and try to compose himself. 'Boys don't cry,' was another motto Duo spouted and Wufei didn't doubt that Duo wouldn't cry no matter his distress.

"Is this true Did you not give your patient the proper care he required and then lie about it?" Wufei made it clear by his tone that if the doctor decided to lie again that there would be hell to pay.

"What kind of establishment do you take this for?" The doctor defended, "I did no such thing and it is my personal belief that due to his attachment to the patient your friend is making things up in a fit of paranoia!" Quatre and Manaka quickly restrained Duo as he tried to lash out at the doctor, who immediately backed himself up against the wall.

I see. Agent Zero, please escort this man to the lobby. Barton contact Lady Une." Wufei directed as he took hold of a still struggling Duo. "I'll be joining you in the lobby shortly, Zero. Reaper come with me while I talk to the nurses and collect Yamaguchi's profile." Duo stopped struggling as Heero grabbed the doctor and practically dragged him to the elevator; Trowa was already on the phone and motioning for Quatre and Manaka to follow him. Determined to figure out what the hell happened in the span of ten minutes Wufei entered the room once more but this time he was doing so as the Preventer he was and not just the concerned friend. If Duo's accusations were right, and judging by the doctor's paleness they were, this hospital was going to be in a shit load of trouble. You don't mess with fire and expect not to get burned. Messing with gundam pilots were like soaking the matches in gasoline then lighting them up. It wasn't smart.


End file.
